Apartment Complexity
by Shimmy369
Summary: A new city and a new life for Jesse now known as Johan and when he meets his quiet next door neighbor he learns that there is something more to him than meets the eye.set after DA, OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Jess-San: Welcome to my new story**

**Shimmy: Excuse me, I think you mean OUR new story **

**Jess-San: Yeah that's what i meant *Laughs nervously***

**Shimmy: Of course *rolls eyes* We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

Johan climbed up the third floors stairs, finally nearing his destination, the fourth floor. Johan lugged his suitcase up the last few steps; he felt the sweat on his brow after the mountainous climb he'd just been through. He felt a hard bump on the back by an elbow.

"Oh my, I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" asked the voice laced with worry. _'That's funny, it sounds like Jaden but why would he be here?'_ thought Johan, he turned around to face the owner of the voice and elbow only to see a beautiful sight, a young man around his age with chocolate brown locks and piercing milk chocolate eyes filled with concern, he had a handsome, tanned, smooth, flawless face and a slight built body. _'Is it__ really Jaden?' _Johan thought while staring at the other, hope filled him as the idea that he had finally found Jaden filled his mind.

"Ah, I'm fine" Johan finally replied after the staring.

"That's good, again I'm sorry I can be such a klutz sometimes" the brunette giggled nervously "I'm guessing by your baggage that you're new here"

"Yeah I'm new by the way, what is your name?" Johan silently begged for a Jaden Yuki.

"I'm Judai, and you?" Judai said smiling at Johan sweetly.

"I'm Johan Andersen" he answered, a slight bit disappointed that the brunette wasn't Jaden.

"Well then Mr Andersen, Let me be the first to welcome you" Judai held out his hand for Johan to shake, Johan shook it lightly and said "Thankyou Judai"

"I should go now" Judai said as he looked at his wrist watch "See you around Johan" Judai passed Johan and walked down the stairs, in Johan's view he saw Judai show off his nice butt in his tight jeans as he strutted down the stairs.

Johan shook his head as he struggled up the last few steps. Of course it wasn't Jaden; Jaden had two-toned hair not complete brown like Judai had _'But he does represent Jaden quite a bit' _Johan thought about his warm chocolate eyes and opened the door to see his new apartment.

"Could be worse" Johan said under his breath as walked in to his new apartment.

* * *

'_That guy really reminded me of Jesse, maybe he's a cousin' _Judai pondered as he walked out of the apartment complex towards the bus stop _'It can't be Jesse he has blue hair, that guy had more of a light cobalt b__ut if it wasn't Jesse then maybe I could of given him my real name and maybe I shouldn't of dyed my hair, it's not like Jesse would come here any way since he wants to be a pro duelist' _Judai sat down at the bus stop, his head hurting now that he'd thought so much in such a small time_,_ sitting down at the bus stop Judai felt nostalgia coming on after thinking about the beautiful blunette.

* * *

"Ow" moaned a brunette, clutching his lower back in pain while lugging himself up the stairs towards that god forsaken fourth floor where his apartment waited "I hate late night classes" he groaned as he finally saw the fourth floor platform near him, he smiled in glee as he neared it with every step he took and then he saw Johan from before peek out and look at him.

"Um, do you need help?" he asked Judai sheepishly

"No but I'd appreciate it" He grumbled back, that was enough to get Johan out of his room and walking towards Judai to help him up the stairs "Thankyou" Judai sighed out the thank you and smiled sweetly at Johan before pulling out his key and shoving it in the keyhole.

"Oh would you look at that, we're next door neighbors" Johan said looking at his door then at Judai's for extra measure.

"You're right, well good night" Judai stepped into his apartment, waved and shut the door quietly.

"Good night" Johan said under his breath and walked to his apartment .

**Jess-San: Simply the Prologue**

** Shimmy: So TIRED!**

**Jess-San: If your confused about the characters, everything will be explained or your smart enough to figure it out already.  
**

**Shimmy: *asleep at the computer* ZZZZZZ**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jess-San: So tired!**

**Shimmy: Now you know how I feel **

**Jess-San: How can you survive all this work?**

**Shimmy: It's called not watching Avatar the Last Air bender till 11.30pm **

**Jess-San: Chapter 2, written by me this time which is why I now need collapse*Falls asleep at desk***

'BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!' a hand smashed down on the alarm clock to shut it off. Johan moved to get out of bed and walked lazily to the bathroom.

"Ugh, I'm a mess" he mumbled to no one as he looked in the mirror and saw his usually neat hair looking like a half made birds nest. He stripped down and stepped into the shower, turning on the cold water to fully wake himself up. After a short shower he waddled towards his wardrobe and took a random shirt and jeans, not missing out on the undergarments of course and quickly changed, he yawned for tenth time that morning since he was up all night unpacking and arranging furniture so the yawns were completely justified. Johan looked at himself once again and noticed how dark his hair had become; it had gone from blue to a kind of cobalt blue shade in his time away from duelling which hadn't been all that long. He sighed and looked to the kitchen and remembered that he had no food supplies and so grabbed his wallet and walked out the door.

Judai rolled over in his bed and lazily moaned, getting up and dawdling to the bathroom to have a shower. When he finally got out it was only 6.45am Judai trudged over to his wardrobe and stared at his available clothes for minute then making up his mind grabbed a blue t-shirt and black skinny jeans and took his sweet time to change. Though Judai had changed since DA, including his name it didn't mean old habits didn't stick around like his hatred of mornings or the way he rubbed the back of his head in an awkward situation, no those habit would be with him till the day he kicked the bucket. Judai yawned and walked towards the kitchen, looked in the pantry and saw his worst nightmare; he was out of food.

"Absolutely fabulous" he mumbled sarcastically, ripped his wallet off his coffee table and strode to the door.

The very one thing both neighbours didn't expect was running into each other at the same time on the same day and for similar reasons because that's exactly what happened when Johan and Judai felt the need to go shopping for basic living supplies and both stepped out at the same time.

"Hello" said Judai nonchalantly, not really caring about the things and people around him at the present time since he was still half asleep.

"Hey Judai" Johan called back with a little more enthusiasm in his voice because he had, unlike Judai, the ability to completely wake up in the morning.

"Um, your name's Johan right?" asked Judai tiredly, he knew that the question was a little rude but he was still trying to wake up so it didn't matter to him. Besides it was better to ask now than say their name in a conversation and have them correct you and go through the whole awkward moment thing.

"Yeah" Johan answered back slowly, a little confused at the question "Where are you going?" he asked Judai back to try and get past the awkward feeling they were sharing between each other.

"I ran out of food so I got to go to the shops" Judai answered back slightly more alive than before "and you?" he questioned Johan.

"Same reason as you actually, now that I think about it that is kinda scary" Johan said the last part to himself, looking at his shoes, then he heard laughter coming from where Judai was standing and looked up to see Judai wiping away a tear.

"I guess so" he giggled and walked to the stairs, looked over to the day dreaming Johan "Hey you coming" Judai called to Johan who jumped slightly and followed Judai.

Once they had exited the building Johan noticed that he had no idea where anything was.

"If you don't know where anything is, I can show you" Judai said suddenly which shocked Johan because that was pretty much where his thoughts lay.

"Yeah, that would be awesome Judai!" Johan exclaimed happily, at least he had a friend and he wouldn't be lost.

"Then let's get going!" Judai grabbed Johan's wrist and dragged him down in the direction of the main shopping street.

**Jess-san: done! Yay!**

**Shimmy: Sorry for the weight but we had some serious assignments to do**

**Jess-san: And Next chapter my brother Tim-Chan will be writing which means I can relax**

**Shimmy: Awesome! And now it is like 10:25pm! Blame it all on Avatar: The Last Aibender, the shows too hard to stop watching once you start! GOODNIGHT FROM DOWN UNDER! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tim-Chan: Why am I doing this?  
Shimmy-Chan: 'Because you love us with all your frozen little heart.**

**Tim-Chan: I'm sure I do**

**Jesse-San: Ouch! Your sarcasm hurts like knives bro-bro**

**Tim-Chan: *Holding meat cleaver* I told you not to call me that, **_**Bro-Bro.**_

**Shimmy: Tim-chan! Please don't leave stains on the carpet again!**

**Tim-chan: Don't worry about the carpet. I'll make sure it's nice and clean *sadistic smile***

* * *

As Judai roughly handled Johan down the street, Johan felt a memory of _his_ beloved Jaden who had completely dropped off the map after DA and none of his friends had seen since.

"Hey, you still there?" he heard Judai asking except his voice sounded distant.

"Hey Johan" Johan heard his name and snapped out of his little remembrance of Jaden shatter at Judais voice, he snapped up and quickly said "Yes" Judai looked a little taken aback at Johans quick response.

"We're at the shops; I just wanted to know if you wanted to have breakfast here?" said Judai gently in hopes that Johan wouldn't go off to the world of dreams. Johan looked at Judai pryingly measuring the pros and cons of hanging out with Judai. "Uh, are you sure? You know if it's too expensive" Questioned Johan; he didn't want to trouble his oh-so friendly neighbour with his appetite.

"It'll be no trouble at all, trust me" he said grabbing Johans hand and dragging him to a nearby café named 'Pancake House'.

"Pancake House?" The blunette raised an eyebrow at the more than strange name given to the small, quirky café.

"You'll love it here, they have the most amazing food" Judai said as he lugged the poor blunette into the café doors and took a window seat with Johan sitting in front of him. He saw to menus placed in front of them with lightning speed "Call me when you're ready to order, 'kay" said a girl who if Johan could describe with one word, it would have to be Beautiful, she had dark burgundy hair, two long bangs that framed her fair skinned face and quite a good body from Johans view, though it wasn't like he was perverted.

"Thanks Akiza" said Judai smiling warmly at the waitress.

"No problem, Judai" she said back and walked to another table. Johan opened the menu and felt his eyes bulge out of their sockets _'does Jud__ai have any sense of money?' _he thought and looked up at Judai whose eyes were quickly reading what was on the menu.

"Uh, Judai" the brunette looked up from his menu "you do realise how expensive this food is right?"

"Yeah. Why?" Judai asked quirking an eye brow at Johan.

"Well, its 25 dollars for one medium cappuccino" answered Johan "That is a lot of money for a cup of coffee"

"And I have a lot of money" Judai answered back smartly "think about it would 'ya, I live in an apartment complex near the shops and the University that I go to and I brought you to a ridiculously expensive café. Just put two and two together" Johan thought about for a moment.

"Ok, when you put it like that then it makes sense" Johan said a little embarrassed that he hadn't thought of that before.

"It's alright, I get that a lot" Judai smiled "have you chosen yet" the brunette indicated to the menu in Johans hand.

"Yeah" answered Johan and Judai waved his hand in the air once and waited for a waiter to come and serve them.

"So, how long have you lived in this area Judai?" Johan asked curiously since the brunette obviously knew some people in the area.

"Around a year" Judai answered back lazily "I originally planned on going to TAFE but that changed after a year and was accepted in to the University for my Amazing Culinary Skills" he rolled his eyes at the last part. "What about you Johan? Why did you come here?"

"I came here because my old University wasn't really all that up to scratch so I transferred here for a better education." Replied Johan coolly.

"Oh, where did you transfer from?"

"Just a small little town you never would have heard of anyway" mumbled Johan. A few moments later the waitress dubbed Akiza was at their table waiting for their orders. "What do you want?"

"I'll have the Bacon and egg roll with a small latte, Please" Johan smiled.

"And, I'll have the breakfast special and a medium cappuccino" Judai handed the menu to Akiza and smiled lightly. She picked up the two menus and rushed to the kitchen to give the order.

* * *

**Tim-chan: Done! Are you happy now!**

**Shimmy: Quite, Thank you Timmy. No mistakes at all! This means no editing for me!**

**Tim-chan: sorry for the wait but I was busy hiding a body *Sweet smile***

**Jo-kun: Has anyone seen Jess-San?**

**Shim and Tim: Nope *Innocent face* **


End file.
